


You Take Care of Mine, I'll Take Care of Yours

by DarkPilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Drawing, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanart, Through a Broken Mirror, adashi, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: A little piece inspired by "Through a Broken Mirror" by the wonderful LerxstInSpace.RE-UPLOADED. IT SEEMS TO ACTUALLY WORK NOW.





	You Take Care of Mine, I'll Take Care of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LerxstInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerxstInSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through a Broken Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711372) by [LerxstInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerxstInSpace/pseuds/LerxstInSpace). 



> So I uploaded this a few weeks ago, but AO3 wouldn't actually show it for some reason, so after a bunch of troubleshooting and trial-and-error, I think it's here to stay.
> 
> Y'all if you haven't read this piece, you really should. It's literally one of the greatest things I've ever read, and I've completely fallen in love with this AU.
> 
> Here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711372

 

 

"I don't know what went wrong on this side. I don't know what happened or whose fault it was. All I know is, he never stopped loving us. So I'll make you a deal . . . I'll take care of yours . . . _You take care of mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> And just in case it decides not to work again, here's the image link:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/63/13/10/63131015277af7ef33fee587342e5989.jpg


End file.
